Together Again
by julyishot
Summary: When you love someone, nothing can stand in your way. A Journey story
1. Default Chapter

Together Again

A Journey story. Takes place in who's the father of Sam's baby storyline, but let's say that Courtney never lost her baby and that Journey has a child together but divorced because of the same reason. Everything else happened in the story. Courtney had the baby before the fire and was involved and ended up getting Pride Phillips. Brain has died in this story. Sonny and Carly have moved back in with each other to please Michael, but Carly has threatened to take the boys if Sam's baby belongs to Sonny. Sonny has told Jason what Carly said. Carly doesn't know that Kristina is Sonny's daughter.

Courtney sat in her loft trying to calm Carly down. She was upset with Sam being pregnant and possibly with Sonny's baby. Carly had told Sonny that if the baby was his, then she was taking the boys and leaving him.

"Carly you need to calm down ok. We don't know that the baby is Sonny's. There's a big possibility that the baby is Jax's."

"I don't know Court. I just have a bad feeling that this baby is Sonny's and that I will have to take the boys away from him"

"Carly. Look I know that Sonny has hurt you a lot, but if this child is his then you have to work it out with each other"

"Courtney it's not that simple. What would you do if you found out that Jason was having an affair while you two were married and was having a baby with his mistress."

"If we were still married Carly, then I would be upset, but we're not so I can't answer that."

"But what if he would have done it while you were married and just told you about now"

"Then I would be upset because he would have cheated on me while we were still married, but Carly you and Sonny both had other people in your lives"

"I know, but I never got pregnant by Lorenzo."

"Carly. You and Sonny have been through so much. Why let someone as trashy as Sam come in and take your family away from you"

"Courtney, I just can't deal with this thing with Sonny anymore. I mean we hurt each other on purpose and it never leads to anything new. At least you and Jason can compromise when it comes to Meghan. Me and Sonny, all we do is fight over Michael and Morgan. All I want is this trashy ho out of my life"

"Well at least you won't do something stupid to get her out of your life like change the results of paternity test"

"Yeah well I thought about it, but I would end up having to tell Sonny and he'll be mad at me again and we'll fight and trust me the last thing that me and Sonny need to do right now is to have another fight. Lord knows we do that enough over Sam or the boys or his work"

"Carly everybody fights, even me and Jason had our words when it came to caring for Meghan and we still disagree on a lot, but we don't let it get to the point where it can hurt Meghan"

"Maybe you and Jason have it so easy because you two aren't suppose to be apart in the first place"

"Carly please don't start on this 'you and Jason need to get back together thing' because it's not going to happen"

"Ok, but can I ask you a question"

"Sure"

"If Jason came out tomorrow and told you that he had an affair while you two were married and got the girl pregnant, would you be able to forgive him for that"

"If you want the truth, no, no I don't think I would be able to forgive Jason for that and would probably do the same thing you are and take Meghan and leave"

Meanwhile at General Hospital

Dr. Meadows entered the hospital room where Sam, Sonny, and Jax all waited to hear the results of the paternity test.

Jax wanted the baby to be his just to show Sonny that he could be a better father. All he wanted was the baby.

Sam wanted the baby to desperately be Sonny's. This way she could always have a hold on him and get him to do whatever she wanted. She didn't even want this baby. She would have killed it if Jason hadn't stopped her.

Sonny wanted the baby to be his, but was worried that he would have to loss his sons to have it.

Dr. Meadows broke all three out of their thoughts

"Well we have the results of the paternity test"

"So which one of us are the father, Me or Sonny"

"Well Mr. Jacks, it seems that neither of you are the father of the baby"

"WHAT" all three said in union

"Yes. I have test both men and neither one of them is the father of your baby Ms. McCall, now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to get to"

"Sam what the hell is going on. I thought me and Jax were the only possible men for the paternity test"

"Well it obvious Sonny that Sam lied to us so we wouldn't really know how many men she has actually slept with over a period of months"

"Just get out. Both of you. I need time to think"

Sonny walked out the hospital room and pulled out his phone.

"Hey where are you"

"Well I need you to meet me in the chapel at the hospital"

5 Minutes later- Hospital Chapel

"Hey you said you wanted to see me"

"Yeah. Jase. The paternity came back and neither me or Jax is the father Something's going on here.

"I know, I know"

"What do you mean, you know? What did you do, Jason?"

"I changed the results"

"You tampered with the paternity test?"

"That's right. Sonny, you're the -- you're the father of Sam's baby. I saw the real report myself."

"I need to know exactly what you did"

"I stole Alan's security card and broke into the lab. The paternity test results were on the computer. I deleted your name. I just said there was no match."

"Are you insane? Why?"

"To keep your family together so Carly wouldn't take the boys and leave you, Sonny."

"What the hell are you talking about? You've been defending Carly so long; she's contaminated your mind! Changed the way you think?

"No, that's not it. "

"Yeah? What is it, then? Did you have a plan? Did you really think that I would turn my back on my child -- any child? Nothing justifies that lie!"

"Not even for Michael?"

"No, don't bring that card in there."

"No, Sonny, you promised Michael. You promised God that you would go back to Carly and keep your family together! And now you can".

"When did you decide to take over my life? Tamper with tests? Lie about who the father of the baby is? What is that?"

"I gave you my word that I would do what's right for Michael."

"And this is it?"

"Sonny, I -- I walked out of here, and I looked back at you sitting there, and I realized it was the only way."

"And you didn't think to ask me first, Jason?"

"Oh, come on, I knew you'd refuse me!"

"Well, that's the first right thing you've said all night. I refuse. I'm not going to -- I'm not going to deny the paternity, ok. What I'm going to do is I'm going to go to Sam. I'm going to explain to her what's going on here, all right? I'm going to take another test. We're all going to sit in a room until the results come back and I'm listed as the baby's father. "

"No, no, Sonny –"

"Wait."

"Sonny, come on."

"Jason--"

"Sonny, please".

" Please what?"

"I'm asking you for a favor."

"Why?"

"Because I have done everything that you have ever asked me. I put my life on the line. How many times have I been shot? What about the night that I walked in and I found you and Carly in bed together? I didn't fight you. I got out of the way. I gave you my family, and you swore to me that you would take care of them, so you take care of them. You are Michael's father. You don't get to abandon him. You don't get to -- get to break his heart. Quit being selfish and put your kids first".

"Do you want me to just give up my baby with Sam, too?"

"No, no, I don't. I'll take care of Sam and the baby. They can live with me."

"You don't think Carly's going to figure that out, though?"

"Not if -- not if Sam and I say we slept together and that the baby's mine"

"What about Meghan and Courtney.Jase........"

Please review. Should I continue."


	2. Chapter 2

Together Again

A Journey story. Takes place in who's the father of Sam's baby storyline, but let's say that Courtney never lost her baby and that Journey has a child together but divorced because of the same reason. Everything else happened in the story. Courtney had the baby before the fire and was involved and ended up getting Pride Phillips. Brain has died in this story. Sonny and Carly have moved back in with each other to please Michael, but Carly has threatened to take the boys if Sam's baby belongs to Sonny. Sonny has told Jason what Carly said. Carly doesn't know that Kristina is Sonny's daughter.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school has been really tough. Thanks 4 all of the reviews.

_Chapter 2_

Hospital Chapel

"Do you want me to just give up my baby with Sam, too?"

"No, no, I don't. I'll take care of Sam and the baby. They can live with me."

"You don't think Carly's going to figure that out, though?"

"Not if - not if Sam and I say we slept together and that the baby's mine"

"What about Meghan and Courtney. Jase. What are you going to do when Courtney finds out that you got Sam pregnant. Do you think that she'll be happy with you?"

"Me and Courtney aren't even together anymore"

"But she does still love you and you share a child, do you want your daughter growing up surrounded by lies that you told her"

"No, but Sonny I will handle that, right now I'm trying to help you keep your children"

"And risk losing your own because Courtney's so pissed off at you that she takes Meg and leaves, no I won't do that to you, to Courtney, or to Meg"

"That won't happen Sonny"

"And how do you know that Jason. If Carly is angry enough to take the boys then I'm pretty sure that Courtney will angry enough to try and keep you from Meg"

"Sonny"

"Jase"

"Sonny look, just let me do this. Just let me worry about my own family for right now, but I won't let you and Carly put Michael through anymore hell, he's been through enough"

"A-Alright, but if Courtney is upset and tries to leave, I'm telling the truth. If this does more bad then good, then I'm telling the truth"

"Alright, why don't you go explain this to Sam and I'll go find Carly"

"Alright"

_The Loft_

Carly gathers up her things before she turns back to Courtney with a worried look on her face

"Carly don't worry about it ok. Everything will be ok between you and Sonny"

"Is Sam gone, no, then everything is not yet ok. It will be if she would just leave and never come back"

"Carly, you just need to fight against her. She does what she does because she thinks she can get away with it, but don't let her"

"You're right, look I'm going to get going alright, I'll see you later"

"Alright and remember what I said"

"I will and give Meg a kiss for me when she wakes up"

"I will. Bye Carly"

"Bye"

Courtney walked back over t the couch and sat down. She couldn't even imagine going through what Carly is going through. She wouldn't know what to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She goes to open the door.

"Jason what are you doing here"

_Hospital Room_

"Sam look, Jason will just be pretending that he's your child's father, but I really am" Sonny tried to explain for the tenth time but Sam was so slow that she couldn't understand it.

"So I get to have both you and Jason"

"What"

"I said so that means that you and Jason are the father of my baby"

"No it just means that Jason is going to pretend to be the father of your baby for Michael and Morgan's sake, but I am really the father of your baby ok. Did you understand it that time"

"Yes Sonny.I understand ok. Jason is the father of my baby ok"

"Ok look. you'll be staying with Jason for right now, just so I can keep an eye on you"

"So you will be across the hall and I'll be in the penthouse with Jason." 'Wow I hit the jackpot, the sneaky slut said to herself

"Yeah you'll be living with Jason"

"What about Courtney and his daughter"

"Jason will handle them"

"Cool. So Jason is the father of my baby"

"WHAT" came a booming voice from behind the two

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad everyone liked the first two chapters. Here's an update.

Chapter 3

Courtney walked back over t the couch and sat down. She couldn't even imagine going through what Carly is going through. She wouldn't know what to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She goes to open the door.

"Jason what are you doing here"

"Can I come in. I have to talk to you about something" Jason said with his hands in the pockets of his famous leather jacket.

"Sure come in" Courtney relied as she closed the door behind Jason. "Are you here to see Meg because if so she-" Courtney stopped herself when she turned and saw the look on Jason's face. He looked worried or afraid of something. "What's wrong Jason" Courtney said with worry in her voice

Sigh. "Courtney I have to tell you something, something that you might not be too happy with, but I need you to hear me out first" Jason really wanted Courtney to hear his whole story because she had to understand why he was doing what he was about to do.

"Okay. Jason you are really scaring me now what is it. Is it a new threat, is business bad, what, what's going on" Courtney replied with panic in her voice.

"No-No. This has nothing to do with business, but something to do with family"

"O-k what is it" Courtney said afraid to hear whatever Jason had to say. For some reason she had a feeling that it would be pretty bad.

"I just left the hospital with Sonny and Sam an-" Jason was interrupted by Courtney.

"And Sonny's the father isn't he. Oh God. I can't believe this. Carly is going to be so hurt. She's going to take those boys away from their father." Courtney ranted as she sat on the arms of the chair facing Jason.

"Courtney" Jason whispered catching the blonde's attention. Courtney looked into Jason's eyes and saw that he had something terrible to tell her. "Jase what is it" Courtney said

"Sonny isn't the father of Sam's baby. I am…….."

Meanwhile at the Hospital

"Cool. So Jason is the father of my baby"

"WHAT" came a booming voice from behind the two causing them to turn and see a fuming Carly standing behind them. Carly walked into the hospital room and glared at the woman she looked at as destroying her family.

"What do you mean Jason's the father of you're baby. Jason wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole and you know it" Carly said to Sam with venom in her voice.

"Look Carly, You need to calm down" Sonny said not wanting Carly to swing on the pregnant woman because he knew Carly was capable of it.

"No I will not calm down Sonny. This slut is saying that Jason is the father of her baby and I want to know why. I already talked to the staff and they informed me that neither you or Jax is the father. And now that she can't get her claws on either or you , she want to pin it on Jason, knowing that she and Jason have never slept together. So I want to know why she's making up lies because she can't remember the men she's slept with, since she's obvious slept with so many" Carly was furious that this woman was trying to pin this pregnancy on her best friend.

"Actually Carly, Me and Jason had a one night stand that resulted in this pregnancy" The woman said with an evil smirk on her face. One that Carly wanted to slap off and she would have if the thing wasn't pregnant.

"Oh really and when did this so called "one-night stand" occur huh"

"One night when Jason had just had a fight with Courtney and I had one with Jax. We both ended up at Jakes and one thing led to another and we slept together."

"I don't believe you, see because Jason loves Courtney, and to have slept with you, he would have been cheating on Courtney and that is something that he would never do, especially with a low- down piece of trash such as your-self. So if you are upset that you couldn't get your claws on Jax or Sonny, then I suggest you go and find another person to try and blame this pregnancy on, because it won't work with Jason" Carly relied to the smirking woman.

"Carly, Carly. She's not lying" Sonny said in a low voice to the woman who looked at him shocked that he would say something like that.

"What. Sonny are you telling me that you believe this lying tramp when she says that this baby is Jason's. You know that Jason would never cheat on Courtney or sleep with Sam. And it's obvious that Sam was sleeping with someone else that she didn't mention she why are you even believing anything that comes out of her mouth" Carly couldn't even began to believe that Sonny actually thought that Sam was telling him the truth.

"I believe it because Jason confirm it himself"

"What" Carly responded shocking "What do you mean Jason confirmed it"

"I mean, Jason said that he slept with Sam and that he was the father of her baby"

"And you and I both know that's a lie……."

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of the reviews. I wasn't too sure about this story, but your reviews encouraged me to continue the story. Oh and also, Kristina is not Sonny's daughter, she's Ned's. I just can't stand all the kids Sonny supposedly have. Here's an update. Hope you enjoy.

_Ch. 4_

_Hospital Room_

"I believe it because Jason confirm it himself"

"What" Carly responded shocking "What do you mean Jason confirmed it"

"I mean, Jason said that he slept with Sam and that he was the father of her baby"

"And you and I both know that's a lie Sonny. You know how Jason feels about family and you know that he would never do something like that to his wife, even if they were having problems." Carly screamed at her husband trying to make him understand that Sam was lying and that Jason loves Courtney too much to cheat on her with something like Sam.

"Carly I didn't believe it at first but Jason came and told us the truth and you and I both know that Jason isn't a liar. You know that when Jason tells you something like this, he's telling the truth" Sonny said, lying himself.

"I don't care what Jason says Sonny, I know the truth, and that is that Jason has never ever cheated on Courtney while they were married. He loves he too much to do that, even if he was drunk" Carly was now fuming. She couldn't believe that Sonny believe this lie.

"Carly if Jason says that Sam's baby is his baby, then it is, what else do you want us to say."

"Yeah Carly. I mean I was there when it happened. Me and Jason did sleep together. And this baby is his baby, rather you like it or not" Sam said in a way that seemed like she was taunting the other female.

"Spam, opps I mean Sam, I happen to not believe a word that comes out of your mouth and believe me, you don't want to say one word to me right now because I just might end up snapping your neck ok" Carly said that terrified Sam.

"Carly come on, there is no need for threats" Sonny said trying to avoid his wife ending up in jail for murder.

"No Sonny. I don't care what she says, I don't care what you says, and I don't care what Jason says, I know the truth and that Jason is not the father of this slut's baby and that he never slept with her, and believe me I will get the truth, even if I have to die trying" Carly stormed out of the hospital room with Sonny close behind her, leaving Sam in the room grinning.

"I will soon have everything I want, Sonny and Jason at my control, and it's all thanks to this baby of mine" said the wicked witch.

Meanwhile at the loft

"Courtney" Jason whispered catching the blonde's attention. Courtney looked into Jason's eyes and saw that he had something terrible to tell her. "Jase what is it" Courtney said

"Sonny isn't the father of Sam's baby. I am. I'm the father of Sam's baby"

"What" Courtney said as her voice cracked. "Wh-What do you mean you're the father of Sam's baby. I-I mean wha-whe- how is that possible Jason" Courtney couldn't find the words to say to Jason after the news he had just given her. She was shocked, angry, disappointed in the man that was standing in from of her.

"Courtney, you have to finish hearing me out ok. I-" Jason was interrupted by Courtney's screaming voice.

"HEAR YOU OUT. Jason you just told me that you're the father of Sam's baby and in order for that to be possible, you had to have slept with her…… WHILE WE WERE MARRIED. Jason how could you do something like that" Courtney now was crying. "How can you sleep with her. I mean when huh. How long has this been going on"

"It was only one night Courtney" Jason really meant for Courtney to hear his plan, but now she was thinking it was true and that he cheated on her and he had to convince her otherwise. "If I could take this back-"

"Don't you dare give me that Jason." Courtney replied with a voice that killed Jason on the inside. "You cheated on me. With Sam of all people. And you're telling me that you wish you could take it back Jason. You know" Sigh "I always told myself that even though I marriage didn't survive ,at least we respected each other by not being with someone else. I thought that you at least had more respect for our daughter.

"Courtney you know that I love Meg with all my heart. I will die for her. I didn't plan this Courtney. It just happen. I never meant for this to hurt you or Meghan" Jason knew that he should told Courtney the truth and that this was all a lie, but things had gotten too deep now and he had to go on with the lie.

"I mean you do know that this will affect her for the rest of her life. I saw what Sonny and Carly did and the effect it had on Michael and Morgan. I saw what it did to Carly and Sonny when they did it, I thanked God that we never did that to each other, or Meg, but now I learn that you did and you did that with my brother's mistress, Jason you really disgust me right now. I hate you" Courtney began to beat Jason in the chest with her fist while crying hysterically. "I hate you, I hate you. Get out, Get out and don't came back. Leave us alone. Don't ever come back here. Go to you're new family and leave us alone"

Jason opened the door and walked out. Courtney slid down the door and held herself while she cried. She never thought for once in her life that Jason would have ever cheated on her, but he did and he did so with the biggest slut in town. Courtney cried for a good 10 minutes until she was all cried out. She wiped her face and stood and walked to the nursery. She stood at her baby girl's bed and stared down at her, sleeping soundly. She reached out and touched her cheek.

"I'm sorry Meg, but I have to do it…"

PH2

Jason walked into his dark penthouse and slammed the door. He took off his jacket and sat it on the chair and turned the lights on and walked and sat on the couch and put his hand in his head. How did everything end up going wrong? What was he doing? What effect would this have on his life? Would he lose his daughter?

Jason's thought's were interrupted by Carly storming in with Sonny not far behind.

"Jason I want to know why you're lying and I want to know right now"

Spoilers:

Courtney makes a life changing decision.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of the reviews. Here's an update.

Ch 5

_PH2_

Jason's thought's were interrupted by Carly storming in with Sonny not far behind.

"Jason I want to know why you're lying and I want to know right now" Carly's voice showed so much anger and disappointment in her best friend. Jason took a deep breath preparing to feel Carly's wrath when he told her everything she didn't want to hear.

"What are you talking about Carly"

"What am I talking about. Jason I'm talking about this lie that Sam is going around telling everyone that you and her slept together and that she's carrying your baby. And Sonny here says that you are going along with it and I want to know why"

Jason stood from the couch and turned to Carly and Sonny.

"I'm saying it Carly because it's the truth. Sam is carrying my baby" Jason's heart crushed when he say the look on his best friend's face.

"You and I both know that you are lying Jason. You would never do that"

"Carly it happened okay"

"No It didn't Jason. First of all you would never cheat on Courtney" Carly was now screaming her words at Jason. "Second you would never do it with someone like Sam" Carly couldn't believe that Jason was telling her this and she was one who refused to believe this lie.

"Carly you said you wanted to hear this from Jason and you have. W-What more do you want" Sonny said something for the first time since they entered the apartment.

"I want to know why he would do something like this. T-To Courtney and to Meghan. Why would he hurt his family like this" Carly wanted Jason to explain himself to her.

"Carly please I already had to hear all of this from Courtney I don't need to hear it from you too" Jason ran his hands over his face.

"Well Jason you should have thought about that because you will hear it me. You have made the biggest mistake of your entire life and I hope that Courtney does take Meg away like she said she would"

Jason and Sonny both looked at Carly shocked my her words. Sonny was the first to respond.

"What do you mean Courtney said she'd take Meg away"

Sigh. "Me and Courtney were talking earlier and I asked her what she would do if she ever found out that you cheated while they were married and she said that she would take Meg and leave town ok. So Jase I hope that she takes her own advice and make you suffer for doing something as stupid and dumb as sleeping with a slut and a home wreaker like Sam" Carly turned and walked out of penthouse with Sonny once again right behind her.

Jason fell onto the couch and began having second thoughts with his lie.

_At The Loft_

Courtney was finishing up a very important call that would change the lives on everyone she knew.

"So all the paperwork is almost filed and he should receive the news early tomorrow morning right"

Courtney's lawyer, Alexis Davis, responded.

"That's right Courtney, everything is in order. Thanks a lot Alexis"

"It's nothing. I'll talk to you later on"

"Alright Alexis, Bye"

As soon as she hung up the phone Meg began to cry from the nursery. Courtney walked to the room and picked the baby up out of her crib.

"Shh. It's alright Meghan. Everything I'm doing, is for you. Everything is going to be just fine, but always know that I had to do it. It had to be done"

_The Next DayPH2_

Jason was asleep on the couch. He ended up there after Carly left. He fell asleep rethinking this lie he was telling and think about what it would do to his family. His sleep was interrupted by a knock on the penthouse door. Jason got up from the couch and opened the door shocked to see Alexis Davis standing before him.

"Alexis what are you doing here this morning" Jason couldn't find a reason as to why Alexis would be knocking on his door this morning.

"It's nice to see you to Jason" Alexis said sarcastically.

"Alexis what are you doing here" Jason was beginning to lose his patience with the lawyer.

"I'm here on behalf on my client, Courtney Morgan. She wanted these to be delivered to you first thing today." Alexis said as she handed Jason the papers.

Alexis walked back over to the elevator and got on leaving Jason stand in the doorway staring at the papers Alexis Had just given her. He walked back into the penthouse and closed the door. He unfolded the papers and was shocked by what the papers were stating.

Courtney was filing for full custody and Jason couldn't come within 200 feet of the both of them until the trial.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad everybody likes this story. I'm actually updating all of my stories, so that's a treat for everyone who reads my stories.

_Ch 6_

Courtney was filing for full custody and Jason couldn't come within 200 feet of the both of them until the trial. Jason stood shocked looking at the piece of paper Alexis had just handed him. He had no idea that Courtney would do something like this. He walked over to the couch and sat down still staring at the paper. He looked at that piece of paper for 20 minutes until Sonny walked in breaking Jason from his thoughts.

"Hey Jase what was Alexis doing here this early"

Jason stood from the couch and handed Sonny the letter, which Sonny took willingly and read. After he finished reading the paper, he looked back up at Jason. Sonny took a deep breath before he responded to this news.

"Jason this is exactly what I was afraid of when this secret started. You are going to lose your family and I can't let that happen"

"Sonny this lie is already told, and to tell Courtney that it was a lie will be a even worse idea, because she just might end up leaving. At least she is still in town with my daughter"

"So what, what does that leave things. What are you going to do Jason"

"I'm going to go talk to Courtney and see if I can convince her that this is not the right thing to do with Meghan"

"Did you read this paper Jase. It says that you can't come anywhere near her or Meg. So how do you think you are going to do any convincing or anything"

"I don't give a damn about that paper Sonny. Meg is my daughter and I have the right to see her"

"Jason you know how stubborn Courtney is and if she sets her mind to something, she is more than likely to go through with it. I'm sure she'll call the police as soon as she see you"

"Sonny I don't care about the police, I care about my daughter and I will not lose her"

Jason ran up the stairs leaving Sonny in the living room. Deep inside Sonny knew this was wrong and he really hated that Jason wanted to continue with this lie, but he knew that he wouldn't let Jason and Courtney go to court because of his life. He wouldn't let it get that far, but he would never tell Jason that. He would tell the truth before he would let his niece suffer heartbreak when she grew up. Sonny left out of the penthouse and walked back over to his. Jason came back down stairs and grabbed his leather jacket and headed over to the loft to speak to Courtney. He decided to walk instead of taking his bike.

_The Park_

Courtney strolled through the park with Meg. She needed the air. She had just did something that would sure change the lives of everyone she knew, but she had to keep it in her mind that this was best for everyone. Courtney was surprised when she came face to face with Jason. Jason looked down in the stroller and went to pick up Meg., but was stopped by Courtney.

"Jason no. You need to get away from us before I call the police on you. I know you received the restraining order and you will be thrown in jail"

"Courtney do you think you can keep me away from my daughter"

_Back at PH4_

Sonny sat on the couch and listened Carly talk his ears off.

"I'm glad that Courtney is doing this. Jason deserves it, but then again, Meg does need her father in her life and this will hurt her when she gets older. But Jason did cheat on her and he deserves to be punished, but I still don't believe that Jason would do something like that, but it's unlike Jason to lie. Sonny what do you think"

But Sonny had stopped listening to Carly long time ago.

"Sonny, Sonny, SONNY" Carly screamed at the man.

"Huh, what did you say Carly"

"You weren't listening to a word I said were you"

"Of course I was Carly"

"Alright then what did I just say to you Sonny"

"Does it matter Carly"

"No. I was just talking about this Jason and Courtney situation. I just can't believe it. I never thought things would get like that between them"

"Well it didn't have to be lime this"

"Yeah, if Jason would have just stayed away that tramp"

"Carly come on now"

"What Sonny, It's true"

"Carly please don't start"

"I won't. You should just be glad that the baby wasn't yours because you would be going through what Jason is with Courtney, only with me"

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Guess what. I'm updating all of my stories. I look at it as a New Years treat. And hey I just might update once more this week. J

_CH 7_

_The Park_

Courtney strolled through the park with Meg. She needed the air. She had just did something that would sure change the lives of everyone she knew, but she had to keep it in her mind that this was best for everyone. Courtney was surprised when she came face to face with Jason. Jason looked down in the stroller and went to pick up Meg., but was stopped by Courtney.

"Jason no. You need to get away from us before I call the police on you. I know you received the restraining order and you will be thrown in jail"

"Courtney do you think you can keep me away from my daughter. I'm her father"

"I'm her mother and I have custody. Going for full custody"

"Why because Sam's pregnant. Courtney please don't do this because of that" Jason really wanted the truth to come out now but knew that if he told Courtney to truth now, she just might leave town.

"Jason this has nothing to do with that. This has to do with your job and how dangerous it can be for Meg" Courtney really hurt inside when she saw how hurt Jason seemed to be with her decision but she would have to remain strong if she was going to go through with it.

"Courtney you have never felt that way until yesterday. Now I know I messed up but please don't take it out on our daughter" Jason didn't see a police officer standard 10 feet away.

"Jason if you don't leave now, you will be arrested for violating a restraining order"

"I'm not going anywhere Courtney" Jason felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the officer standing behind him.

"Well then I have no chose but to arrest you. Hands behind your back. Morgan you have the right to remain silent….." Courtney looked on as Jason was taken away by the officer. She took her phone out and dialed a familiar number.

_PH4_

Sonny and Carly sat on the couch talking when they were interrupted by the ringing on the telephone. Carly stood to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Carly it's Courtney" Carly noticed that Courtney's voice made it seem like she was worried about something.

"Courtney hey what's going on"

"I put a restraining out on Jason and we were in the park" Courtney was interrupted by Carly.

"You did what. Wow I thought that I would only do something like that" Carly was interrupted by Courtney.

"Carly would you just listen. Anyway I was in the park and Jason came up and we began to argue and I told him to leave or he would get arrested and he said no and this police officer overheard us and took Jason in. He's on his way to the police station now."

"Oh my god. Courtney. Why didn't you tell him that the officer was there"

"I don't know Carly. I just. I don't know. But he's on his way to the station. I don't know what to do."

"Go and get him out Courtney. We're on our way" Carly turned to see Sonny staring wanting to know what the conversation was about.

"What's going on"

"Courtney put a restraining order on Jason and they ran into each other at the park, Jason refused to leave and got arrested" Carly told the stunned man as they put their coats on.

"What. For what"

"I'm guessing the Sam's baby thing. I know this would happen Sonny. I hope we can get him out"

"We will. Let's go"

_PCPD_

Jason walked into the police station and was placed into the interrogation room. 2 seconds later Mac entered the room wanting to know what happened but as usual, Jason refused to say anything without his lawyer. 5 minutes later Courtney entered the station with Carly and Sonny right on her heels. Sonny was the first to speak.

"Mac what's going on"

"We arrested Jason on a violation of a restraining order. Jason was served and he knew of it, so he was arrested"

"Come on Mac. You know that's some bull"

"Carly, it's the law. No matter who you are, you can't break it" As the 3 stood talking in the main lobby, Courtney snuck in the interrogation room to see Jason.

"Jason I'm sorry this happened but I warned you"

"Courtney I have nothing to say to you. I mean you wanted this right. That's why you didn't tell me that the cop was there"

"Jason that is not true ok. I did this because I thought it was right and I still think that"

"No Courtney you did this because you were upset with Sam's baby being mine. Just admit it"

"No Jason I did this because you live a dangerous life and I don't want my daughter to grow up around that"

"She's my daughter too Courtney. This is just a punishment because I slept with Sam"

"Yeah Jason it sure is. You slept with her, cheating on me in the process"

"You and I were split up. We weren't even together. We were separated"

"But we were still a family. And you destroyed that. Now you have to pay for that. Our daughter has to grow up with that" Both adults were starting top get heated and sooner or later things would get bad in the middle of the Port Charles Police Department.

"Courtney why are you hear huh. Did you come to see if I was going to really go to jail. Well you see it. You have succeed in putting me behind bars. When no one else could do it, you could with one piece of paper. I applaud you"

"No Jason I was here to help get you out. Because Carly wanted it"

"I don't want it. If you really want me here, go leave me here. That's why you filed the restraining order right. Because you knew I would violate it because there is no one I won't be in my child's life"

"But Jason you will be in your child's life. You and Sam's. I hope sleeping with that filth was worth losing your daughter"

"I NEVER SLEPT WITH HER" Jason yelled to a shocked Courtney and Carly, Sonny, and Mac who had just entered the interrogation room.

I'm so mean. Please review.


End file.
